The present invention relates to a stacked electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a stacked electrical connector assembly having a dust-proof housing.
Certain devices require both a FIBER OPTIC connector and MINI DIN connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,526 and Taiwan patent application No.80208342, disclose individual arrangements of the two connectors mounted on a printed circuit board, however, these arrangements require a relatively large area on said printed circuit board, which is a disadvantage. Moreover, in existing FIBER OPTIC connectors, the opening for engaging with a mating connector provides dust with an easy entrance to the inner space of the FIBER OPTIC connector, thereby affecting the electrical connection between the connector and a mating connector. Hence, an improved stacked electrical connector assembly with a MINI DIN connector and a FIBER OPTIC connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.